


Promise

by netosssa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra's POV, F/F, IM GOING TO CRY, Promise, Some guilt, a lot of realization, catradora, the cliff scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netosssa/pseuds/netosssa
Summary: “Catra, what are you doing?"Catra realized in this moment that,  unlike the battlefield, and this current situation, Adora might've always been in his reach— but they were untouchable.--The promise cliff scene from Catra's POV.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone this is my first post and first piece of writing including catradora. i really hope you like it but if not that's okay too.... /srs. i know i have a lot to improve on and this was really rushed lol. anyway my twitter is @netosssa so follow me there or not idc. please please enjoy and leave any form of feedback!!!! 
> 
> tw // blood , graphic descriptions of death , neglect , caskets

tw // blood , graphic description of death , caskets, neglect

Cold-running blood that is barely even running, still high on the rush of life and consciousness. Scraped and bloody fingertips, reflecting against lifeless, desaturated skin and dark asphalt. These scenes reek of a moment of death... The utterly romanticized loss of life. Yes, this person has been scooped up and mutilated by deaths scythe, apparently... All one can do is throw the damp soil over their casket, wishing them happiness and contentment in perhaps the true life, after Etheria's life. Those who love us never really leave us, is what they say, although they know the person can never really be with us again.

But, as Catra looked down at Adora, in this moment, he didn't care.

The only thing that filled his mind was anger and resentment. Adora was the person that caused all of this suffering, this raw pain and fury that tore Catra apart each day. He couldn't take it. He looked down at them, their face knitted with stress and pain from holding themselves up. He wanted them to know what that felt like. He wanted them to know what it was like to have the person they needed just a few inches away but out of reach. To have to hold themselves up without any help with the person they needed the most. It was much like the battlefield— being out of reach— but this was so much more personal. This didn't include the constant yelling and explosions, no, only the two of them and the words they spoke to each other. 

“Catra, what are you doing?"

Catra realized in this moment that, unlike the battlefield, and this current situation, Adora might've always been in his reach— but they were untouchable. He never had the chance with Adora that he dreamed of. He was so willing to become their second-in-command if it meant he could have a place by their side his entire life. He was never meant to be successful— or be a leader— despite being so much smarter than Adora... Not even that, but he wasn't destined to have a place beside them at all. Just when he thought Adora was the one who would always pick him first, no matter what happened, they turned around and betrayed him. Catra grimaced, looking down at them. Hair stuck to their forehead and their breathing was audibly becoming quicker. Catra turned, walking away. 

“Ah you know, it all makes sense now...”

He could see the visible confusion on Adora's face when he glanced back.

“You've always been the one holding me back. You wanted me to think I needed you... You wanted me to feel weak."

Catra circled back to look at Adora, their sword in his hand. Adora looked pained and confused, swinging off of the edge of the cliff. Catra narrowed his eyes, speaking with much venom dripping from his words: “Every hero needs a sidekick, right?”

And of course, Adora was quick to argue that statement: “Catra, no! That's not how it was!” Oh, how naive Adora was. Catra held in a bitter laugh, only for it to escape moments later. The painful truth was that it had always been like that. Catra was of no value to anyone but Adora, and as long as Adora found him to be interesting, he was. Now that Adora was gone, Catra's existence was subdued and treated like a joke more than it already was. He was tired of it. He was tired of how inattentive and unaware Adora was of their status compared to his— But he didn't have to worry about that now. Adora was gone. It repeated in his head: Adora is gone.

Sounds erupted from all around them, stinging their ears. Everything around them was beginning to diminish, leaving a path of darkness in it's wake. Catra still stood atop the cliff, viewing Adora, who was hanging from it. He chuckled, crouching down, using Adora's sword to lean on. 

“The sad thing is... I spent all this time hoping you'd come back to the Horde, when really, you leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Catra declared.

Their eyes met, both widened with different emotions. Catra's was intensity and realization, meanwhile Adora's was pain and shock. Catra smirked at Adora's expression, using their sword to cut the spider's disgusting thick web that they were dangling from. 

“I am so much stronger than anyone ever thought.”

Adora's web was cut, and they were left dangling off of it, nearing a fall. Catra, at this second, felt no guilt or shame. It was all hindered by the glorious realization that he didn't need Adora, no, he was going to make a name for himself. He was the one that was succeeding in this moment. 

“I wonder what I could've been if I had gotten rid of you sooner...” Catra cut off the entire web.

Adora fell, screaming, catching a groove in the cliff with their bare hand. Catra watched them, an undeniable guilt beginning to run through the cracks of his glory, unlike a moment ago. He pushed it away. 

Adora spoke, with urgency, “I— I'm sorry! I never meant to make you feel like you were second best! Please, don't do this!”

Catra merely smirked, holding the sword higher. This was what he wanted for so long, to make Adora pay, and he wasn't going to give it up now. He threw the sword down the cliff, its clanging mixing with Adora's labored gasps. Adora looked at the sword, and then to him, as he spoke.

“Bye Adora, I really am going to miss you.” 

Catra didn't know if he said that to grind the knife a little deeper or if he actually meant it. He stared down at them, in pride, as the darkness neared the two of them even more. He turned, beginning to walk away, letting it consume him. Adora's cries mixed with the high-pitched sounds of glitching. 

“Catra— Catra NO!”

The ones who loved us, in the past, can never really be with us again, he thought.


End file.
